


wilbur wished he could've said goodbye

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Sad Wilbur Soot, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, TommyInnit is a good friend, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur's Childhood Cat Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Wilbur wasn't expecting to hear first thing in the morning that his childhood pet had passed away.-----Day 6: Family/Friend Death & Comfort
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	wilbur wished he could've said goodbye

Wilbur sat on his couch, hair held tightly in his hands. When he’d picked up the phone call from his mother that morning, he hadn’t expected much. He  _ for sure _ hadn’t expected the news of his childhood cat having passed away. He hadn’t lived at home for years, but he’d loved that cat since his family had adopted her when he was eight years old. She was angry at first, scratching Wilbur enough to draw blood on multiple occasions, but she warmed up to the family eventually. She was the first to hear about Wilbur’s first kiss at the middle school dance. She was the first to calm Wilbur down from a panic attack. She was the first audience to Wilbur’s music. It broke his heart that he had to leave her behind when he moved out, but his flat wasn’t pet friendly.

And now she was gone, just like that. Wilbur didn’t say goodbye.

God, it felt fucking stupid, but the cat was  _ family _ . Every important memory that shaped him into the man he was today was punctuated by his cat sleeping with him that night.

Wilbur sent out a Tweet, announcing that he was canceling the stream for the day, and then curled into a blanket on his couch. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and layed down. He felt like he needed to sleep for a few hours, at the very least so his overwhelming headache from crying would go away. He didn’t register the notifications popping up on his phone as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Wilbur woke up with a start, the nightmare he had already been entirely forgotten. His heart was racing and his hand slapped around his coffee table for his phone. He blearily picked it up and threw his glasses back on, seeing multiple text messages from Tommy. Not Discord, but  _ text _ . Fuck, Tommy didn’t get himself canceled, right? Wilbur didn’t have the capacity to try and play PR team for his pseudo-brother. Despite his hesitation, he opened the messages anyway, seeing them spread over the course of his two-hour nap.

_ Hey big dubs, u alright? _

_ Big man _

_ Wil, u ok? _

_ What’s going on _

_ I’ll drive over there _

_ That’s a threat _

_ You asked for it. _

The last message was from two minutes prior. Wilbur quickly called Tommy and waited with bated breath for him to pick up. As open and close as he is with Tommy, he didn’t want the younger to see him like this. Wilbur always made sure to be at least  _ somewhat _ presentable, but frankly, he didn’t even have the energy to change out of his pajamas at that point. It took three rings for Tommy to pick up.

“Don’t you know it’s unsafe to talk on the phone while driving?” Tommy asked, “As the safest driver ever, though, I pulled into a parking lot.”

“Hey Tommy,” Wilbur breathed out, taking initiative to actually greet the other. Tommy never said ‘hello’ on the phone. It was practically a part of his brand at that point.

“Wilbur, I am about two minutes away from your flat. I know you’re excited to see me, but damn, I’m almost there.”

“Tommy, uh… don’t come. I appreciate the thought but it’ll be incredibly boring here,” Wilbur scrambled for an excuse. Wilbur could almost hear Tommy’s frown through the phone.

“Unfortunately, I lied about parking and am now standing on your front porch. Open up,” Tommy responded, followed by a few knocks on Wilbur’s door. With a sigh, Wilbur ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it look more normal and got up to let the teen in.

As he opened the door, he was immediately tackled into a warm hug. It took a few moments for Wilbur to get over the shock before hugging back. “Hello,” Wilbur quietly said, bending down to rest his chin on Tommy’s shoulder.

“You only cancel streams when you’re sad. Why are you sad?” Tommy cut straight to the point. Wilbur didn’t respond verbally, only squeezing tighter and sighing.

Although Tommy never found out the exact reasoning for Wilbur feeling down, he did what he did best - cheered him up. They spent the day together, playing Mario Kart and other games on Wilbur’s Switch, and overall screwing around. Of course, Wilbur wasn’t perfect by the end of the festivities, but at the very least he could end his day with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my favorite thing I've written, but to be honest I was very lost on where to go with this prompt. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is a part of The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge! Make sure to check out @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy, who are both doing the challenge and absolutely doing wonderful as well.
> 
> Speaking of the challenge, I am incredibly far behind. But! I have not slept well recently and used the extra hours to write and write some more. I'll be posting at least four times today, I think!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Stay hydrated :-)


End file.
